Afterwards Part 2
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Sequel to afterwards. Rated M for implied intimacy.
1. Chapter 1

Afterwards Part 2 Chapter 1

"Botan hurry up we're already late" yelled Keiko.

"I'm coming" the blue haired woman yelled back. Keiko stood by the door with one hand on her hip and the other on the door knob. She tapped her foot impatiently, and heaved a sigh when Botan finally walked out of her room.

"I swear I have to pee every ten minutes nowadays" Botan said.

Keiko replied "I hear pregnancies tend to do that."

"Let's go, I can't wait to see my dress" Botan said excitedly. And with that the two girls were off. Even thought their destination wasn't far they had decided earlier to drive it would be easier considering Botan's current condition. The two girls arrived at the Bridal Shop within a few minutes.

"Will Shizuru and Yukina be coming too?" asked Botan.

"Yes, they should be here shortly" replied Keiko.

Keiko got out of the car first and walked around to help Botan heave herself out of the car. Once Botan had extracted herself from the vehicle they entered the shop where they were greeted warmly. The shopkeeper chatted with them briefly until Shizuru and Yukina walked in. Botan soon found herself enveloped in a group hug.

"How do you feel?" asked Shizuru.

"Fine, I'm more tired now and I have to pee all the time but I feel great" Botan replied.

"You look wonderful" Yukina said.

"Thanks" Botan replied.

The girls were led by the shopkeeper to a comfortable seating area and Botan was whisked away. While Botan was getting ready the other girls chatted idly until Yukina said "Oh my god Botan you look gorgeous!" The others turned and gasped when they saw her walking towards them in a long flowing gown a huge smile on her face.

"You look beautiful" Keiko said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Botan said questioningly.

"Of course, Kurama will be speechless when he sees you in that dress" said Yukina.

"Yeah, he won't be able to keep his hands off you" Shizuru added with a wink.

'That had never been a problem' Botan thought to herself as she rubbed her expanding stomach.

"I still can't believe it's been almost 8 months" Botan said.

"Yes, time sure does fly by" Keiko said and with that comment the girls fell silent until Botan gasped, in an instant the three girls were on their feet running to her to make sure she was alright.

"Botan, are you ok?" they asked at once.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, the baby just kicked really hard is all" the three girls sighed in relief.

"Ladies let's get out of here I'm starved" Botan said as she turned to go and change back into her normal clothes. The others just laughed and sat down to wait for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Afterwards Pt 2 Chapter 2

Our story continues with Kurama and the other Spirit Detectives

Kurama sat in Kuwabara's living room waiting patiently until Yusuke and Kuwabara finished their argument. He looked at Hiei who just rolled his eyes at the two quibbling detectives.

"Gentlemen, perhaps we could continue this discussion at a later time, after all you called us here to discuss something else" said Kurama politely with an authoritative tone. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the red head and shrugged their shoulders. "Well" began Yusuke "I called you here to discuss a very important matter."

Kurama raised his eyebrows in surprise at Yusuke's serious tone. Hiei just said "hmm."

"Well what is so important detective?" asked Hiei after a moment of silence.

"Yes do tell" Kurama replied.

"Well, before you and Botan tie the knot I thought it might be a good idea to have a Bachelor party" Yusuke said with a grin. Kurama groaned and buried his head in his hands "Must we?" he asked. Kuwabara butted in and said "Of course, after all soon you'll be too overloaded with responsibility to have any fun."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and under his breath muttered something that sounded like idiot.

"Then it's settled, Friday night we'll have a party" said Yusuke.

'It's no use in arguing with him once he's made up his mind' Kurama thought.

After a few more minutes of discussion about the details of the party the three men left Kuwabara's house. Hiei said nothing as he disappeared into the trees, while Kurama and Yusuke waved goodbye to each other as they walked off in opposite directions. As he walked towards his home his thoughts turned to Botan and their wedding. 'I still can't believe how lucky I am' he thought. Instead of going home he decided to head to Botans apartment. He checked his watch and thought 'Surely they are done by now.'

He continued along the busy streets avoiding the come hither looks he was getting from women as he passed. There was only one woman for him. He smiled as her apartment came into view, his pace quickened at the thought of seeing his beloved. He entered the building and made his way to the elevator, as he stepped off on her floor he began to search his pockets for his key to her apartment.

In a swift motion he quietly opened the door and looked around. She was nowhere to be found 'perhaps she is napping' he thought as he tiptoed to her bedroom. He opened the door and peeked in. he smiled when he saw her curled up sleeping. He stepped towards the bed and sat down gently and brushed his lips across her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open at his gesture. She looked up to see who had woken her and smiled as her purple eyes met his emerald ones.

"Hello love" he said his voice full of love.

"Kurama, is everything ok?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Of course love" he replied as his hand made its way to rub her stomach. "How do you feel today?"

"Fine, just tired. The excitement has worn me out."

"I take it everything went well" he asked.

"Yes it was wonderful. After the fitting we went out for lunch and then Keiko brought me home" she told him as she sat up and placed her hand over his. Both smiled and he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. What was meant to be a short kiss soon turned into something more as she wrapped her arms about his neck. Kurama deepened the kiss and she moaned in response. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned her back while moving his body to lie beside hers. Their pulses began to quicken and both frantically started fumbling to remove clothing, he was about to undress her when she cried out as if in pain.

He pulled back quickly and said "Botan what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" his eyes full of worry.

"No darling the baby just kicked really hard, it must be glad you're here" she said with a smile on her face. He rubbed his hand on her stomach and felt the tiny flutters and his heart swelled. He looked into her eyes and brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Botan, I love you" he said.

She melted "Oh Kurama, I love you too."

He stood up and held a hand out for her to take it, once she was on her feet he asked "Are you hungry darling?"

"Yes, it seems I'm always hungry these days" she replied laughingly.

He laughed and led her to the front of the apartment so she could get ready to leave for dinner. Once outside he led her to his car and helped her inside. Once he got in and started the car he turned and asked her what she was in the mood for.

"Anything" she replied.

"Alright" he said as he started driving.

She gazed out the window as he drove watching the building whizz by. She was snapped out of her reverie when she felt him place his hand on her leg. She turned and smiled at him and began to rub her stomach again. Soon they were pulling up next to a small restaurant; they got out of the car and walked inside hand in hand. Botan couldn't help but notice that every woman in the restaurant was glaring at her with jealous eyes. She just grinned inwardly and glared back at them.

Once they were seated she chuckled, he looked up at her perplexed. She grinned and said "You really don't notice do you?'

He looked at her confused and said "Notice what?'

"Everywhere we go I get dirty looks from every woman we see."

"My darling Botan, you are the only one that matters to me" he said as his emerald eyes met hers. Her heart swelled with love. They stared at each other for a moment longer until they realized there weren't alone, a server had appeared out of nowhere waiting to take their order.

Dinner passed quickly and she soon found herself unable to keep her eyes open. He helped her back to the car where she fell asleep on the ride home. She awoke with a start when the car stopped. "Darling, we're home" he said. She looked at him and thanked him for dinner. He helped her out of the car and walked her to her apartment where he kissed her gently before saying "Goodnight love, see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Afterwards Pt 2 Chapter 3

Later on that same week

'Friday sure came fast' Kurama thought 'I can't believe I let Yusuke talk me into having a Bachelor party.'

Kurama soon felt a familiar presence and heard Hiei's voice in his head.

_Are you as worried about tonight as I am?_

"Yes, this is Yusuke's idea after all." Kurama didn't flinch as Hiei materialized beside him.

"By the way Kurama, what exactly is a Bachelor Party?" asked Hiei.

Kurama chuckled and explained the concept to Hiei, who smirked at the idea of what Yusuke might have in store for them that night.

A few hours later. . .

Kurama and Hiei could be seen walking towards Yusuke's house, both were dressed rather sharply. Soon the two were at the door, Kurama raised his hand to knock and the door immediately opened to reveal Yusuke who was wearing a button down shirt and nice jeans. Kuwabara appeared behind him with a glass of dark liquid in his hand.

"Hey, the man of the hour has finally arrived" he said rather drunkenly.

Yusuke opened the door so the two could enter; Kurama looked from Kuwabara to Yusuke who said "He got an early start on the celebration."

"Oh" Kurama replied. 'This is going to be a long night' he thought. As the night continued Kurama couldn't help but think of Botan. However his thoughts were soon interrupted when a drink was thrust in his hand and Yusuke said "You haven't had nearly enough to drink tonight Kurama, after all this is a party."

"Isn't that the reason we are here in the first place, because Kurama had too much to drink one night and . . . " Kuwabara never finished the sentence because he was grabbed by Yusuke.

"Sorry about that Kurama" Yusuke said. Kurama just nodded and Yusuke dragged Kuwabara off. His thoughts turned back to Botan, he smiled at the thought of their wedding and the baby that would soon follow. Suddenly he sensed Hiei looking at him he looked at as he sent Kurama a message.

_Kurama I overheard Yusuke saying he had a surprise for you. By the way what exactly is a stripper?_

Kurama groaned and ignored Hiei's question, instead he got up quietly and snuck out before Yusuke could subject him to anything embarrassing. He breathed a sigh of relief as the cold night air met his face. He decided to call Botan before heading home. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. She didn't answer, 'she must be asleep' he thought. He left her a message saying he loved her and that he would see her in the morning.

When Botan awoke the next morning she noticed she had a missed call, she smiled as she checked the message and heard her lovers voice. She quickly got up and got ready and made her way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast since Kurama would be showing up at any moment to help her to attend to some last minute wedding details.

Soon she heard a knock at the door and she walked towards the door a grin on her face. As she opened the door she was met with a handful of flowers. Kurama leaned down to kiss her lips as he handed her the bouquet. She took the flowers to the kitchen and placed them in a vase. After the two sat down to eat breakfast and discuss more details.

When breakfast was finished Kurama stood up and gathered the plates and began to clean up. "I can't believe we will be married in a week" Botan said as Kurama busied himself with the dishes. "It will be the happiest day of my life" he replied. when he was done he turned to her with a mischievous grin on his face, he pulled her from her chair and pressed his lips to hers. When she pulled away she saw his eyes were filled with desire, she immediately responded to his gaze.

"My darling, I do believe we were interrupted not long ago, let's continue where we left off" Kurama said desire evident in his voice. She nodded as he led her to her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Afterwards Part 2 Chapter 4

'I can't believe it's finally here' Botan thought 'I'm getting married today and to Kurama. How did I get so lucky?' She heard her apartment door open and saw the girls had arrived.

"Today's the day!" cried Keiko excitedly as she wrapped Botan in a hug.

"Are you nervous?" asked Yukina.

"No" Botan replied.

"That's great, but we are going to be late if we don't hurry up" said Shizuru. The girls looked at each other and began scrambling to gather their things before heading off to the church. As they arrived the three bridesmaids whisked Botan away so that Kurama couldn't see her.

"Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" Keiko said.

The three bridesmaids began to dress quickly and when they were ready they began to help Botan, soon the three stood back and admired their work.

"You look stunning" Yukina said with tears in her eyes. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh please don't cry you'll make me cry" said Botan.

Meanwhile with the boys

Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing yet again, no doubt over something trivial. Hiei was seated in a corner looking annoyed at the two quibbling detectives; the normally composed Kurama could be seen pacing back and forth.

"Kurama you're going to wear a hole in the floor with all that pacing" Hiei finally said tearing his gaze away from the other two spirit detectives. Kurama said nothing he just glanced at Hiei who smirked in return. Kurama decided to sit down and try to relax, however that was proving to be difficult with Yusuke and Kuwabara bickering.

"Will you two idiots shut up!" screamed Hiei. The two glared at him in surprise but quieted down. A knock sounded on the door a moment later, Genkai poked her head in and said everyone was ready to begin. Kurama took a deep breath and stood up. The others followed him out the door. He made his way to the alter while the others stayed behind in the hallway awaiting the arrival of the bridesmaids.

Soon the music began to play and the doors opened, Shizuru and Kuwabara entered first, followed by Yusuke and Keiko and last but not least Hiei and Yukina. The music soon changed and all guests stood. Kurama looked up and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Botan 'she's stunning' he thought as he watched his beloved make her way down the aisle on the arm of Koenma.

When she had finally made her way all the way down the aisle she looked into the eyes of her beloved and her heart stopped. He took her hand as they turned to the officiator. Neither was really listening as he began the ceremony, both were lost in each other's eyes. Both turned their heads as they heard someone clear their throat, it was time for them to recite their vows. Kurama went first, his eyes never leaving hers as he slipped the ring on her finger.

When it came time for her turn Botan could not stop smiling, she recited her vows flawlessly and was so overjoyed when it came time to put the ring on his finger she almost dropped it. Finally the moment came, the officiator said "You may now kiss the bride" Kurama wasted no time in pulling her body close to his and claiming her lips. Her head spun as their lips met. When they pulled away both were smiling... they turned towards the crowd and made their way outside to where a car was waiting to take them to the reception.

Once inside the car Kurama could not stop himself he began to kiss every inch of her skin that was exposed, he couldn't resist her she looked so beautiful desire began to overwhelm his senses.

"Kurama" she said breathlessly a few minutes later.

"Yes my bride" he replied between kisses.

"We're here" she said, he groaned and she laughed. He pulled away from her and opened the door and helped her out of the car. They heard cheers as they entered the hall. As soon as they were seated a plate of food was placed in front of them. As everyone began to enjoy the feast toasts were being made to the happy couple by the groomsmen. Everything was going fine until Yusuke got up to speak he started out fine but before he could finish he was silenced by a slap form Keiko, to which everyone laughed.

Botan turned to look at Kurama who was holding her hand. The two couldn't get enough of each other. When dinner was finished the band began to play and the newlyweds made their way to the dance floor. Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist and took her hand in his and began to guide her across the dance floor. As they gazed into each other's eyes the rest of the world fell away. Happiness was evident on their faces, but that soon turned to alarm as Botan doubled over in pain.

"Darling are you alright?" Kurama said worriedly.

"Yes" she replied "I think I just went into labor" she continued. At that moment the music stopped and Kurama's arms fell from her waist and a look of panic crossed over the normally calm man's face. Botan shook him and said "Love, we should go."

"Right" he replied as he dragged her from the dance floor. Neither stopped as they headed for the door, luckily Keiko and Shizuru had heard Botan and began to escort everyone out. Kurama helped Botan back into the car and told the driver quickly get to the hospital, the driver quickly complied. A few minutes later they had arrived at the hospital, Kurama rushed her inside and she was whisked away so she could change and get prepped for delivery.

'This is going to be a long night' Kurama thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Afterwards Part 2 Chapter 5

A scream could be heard coming from Botan's hospital room. A voice cried "Kurama I swear you are never touching me again!"

He cringed not only at the statement but at the pain his beloved was causing to his hand. "But darling" he said, and quickly shut his mouth when she shot him a death glare.

The nurse laughed at the two and whispered to Kurama 'Don't worry they all say that but they never mean it.'

'What a relief' he thought.

Before he knew it Botan screamed again in pain, he hated seeing her like this. Soon the doctor came in and said "I think it's time." Before he knew it Botan was being whisked away and he was being dragged along side her since she refused to relinquish the grip she had on his hand.

More screams sounded as Botan was told to push, this went on for what seemed like hours and soon the doctor said "One more Botan."

She groaned and steeled herself for one last push and soon a cry could be heard. Botan let go of Kurama's hand and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations you two it's a girl!" said the doctor.

Soon Botan was handed a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked down at her new daughter and tears began to roll down her face. Kurama leaned over and wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead and said "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

She smiled at her new husband and said "Oh love I'm so happy!"

"Me too darling, me too" Kurama replied as he gazed lovingly at his new family.

-End-


End file.
